


Fate's Design

by MedusaSterling



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rose is on the bad side, honestly no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaSterling/pseuds/MedusaSterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strigoi. Only the mere mention makes the people of St. Vladimir shudder. The mafia clan led by criminal master mind Tasha Ozera is said to be ruthless, brilliant and total deadly. What none of the humans know: they're vampires. Counterpart's Moroi, another vampire organisation, but totally different, as they are working to protect the humans. Also in game are Alchemists and Dhampirs. First an organisation of humans aware of vampires working with Moroi based on tottering treaties and the latter half-vampires, stronger, faster and more agil than both races, working mostly with Moroi but on rare occasions also with Strigoi. Every attempt to bring down Strigoi failed, until now.<br/>Enter Rosemarie Hathaway. Fierce. Beautiful. And absolutely lethal. Grown in the believe of being an orphan by Tasha along with her nephew is she the clue to bring Strigoi down for good. But how make the seventeen years old dhampir turn against her only family? That's when Dimitri Belikov comes into scheme. Former high ranked member of Strigoi no one knows more about them. As Tasha's ex-lover he eagerly takes the job. But can the stoic Russian make impulsiv Rose change her attitude? Or will he fail and Rose will bring down Moroi once and for all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate's Design

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... Originally this was supposed to be my one and only All Human story... But as you may or may not know or have guessed: I don't do AH! So, this is just an AU, works for me...

Rose Hathaway was bored. And that was not good. Because when Rose was bored, bad things tend to happen. Not to her of course, but to the people around her. She would set up pranks, and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of one of her  _special treatments_. But there was nothing they could do, really, with Rose being the ward of Tasha Ozera, the criminal mastermind that was the leader of Strigoi, a mafia clan everybody in the small Pennsylvanian town of St. Valadimir either feared or highly respected.

As Rose thought about a victim for today, she heard someone call her name. It was Christian, Tasha's nephew and Rose best friend. Bored the brunette turned around. "What is it Fire boy?" she asked, using the nickname she gave him, because as a vampire he had elemental magic, and his was the fire. "Tash wants to see ya. Guess she's got a new mission for you." The dark haired vampire said. "Alright, I'll be on my way, I'll just change" Christian nodded after a quick glance at Rose torn sweat pants and grey tank top. It was obvious that the dhampir had just left bed for breakfast before she met Christian. Rose vanished to her room, and soon came out in worn out black skinny jeans, a black tank top with red _Trouble Queen_ writing, black boots and a black leather jacket and made her way to Tasha's office.

"Hey Tasha, what's up?" Rose asked the Strigoi-leader. "There's trouble in Summer's Dale, I want you to have a look at it." "Alright... Isn't that were those weaklings have their HQ? Moroi or what was it?" The dhampir asked. The vampire smiled. "In fact, that's what I suppose is the reason for the trouble." Rose nodded and turned to leave. When she reached the door Tasha said: "Oh and Rose" The girl turned her head. "Yeah?" "Feel free to do anything you think necessary" With a wide smile Rose was out the door. The day just started being good.


End file.
